Last Night
by dcjp
Summary: This is my response to sabby56 tagging me in the songfic/drabble thing going on. MOLIVER. Read, Enjoy, and Review! :


**Rating: T. I was tempted to go M on some of them – one of them might actually be pretty close to that rating, but I think you can handle it :)**** I'm warning you now that there is drug use and 'language' and suggestive sexual situations.**

**Authors Note: So, sabby56 tagged me for this little songfic tag game going around; and this is my attempt at it. I've never done songfics, so bear with me on this one. It was actually kind of fun, but challenging. I cheated on a few and went back to finish my ideas even though the song ended. Shh...don't tell anyone :)**** I just read through these and noticed that the theme is pretty similar in many of them. Oh well. Hope you enjoy anyway. Alright, so the five people I'm tagging are (and I'm hoping if you've already been tagged you won't mind I tagged you again):**

**-DazedAndConfusedForHM**

**-Jeune Ecrivain**

**-LJ Bard**

**-Mr. Fishy**

**-laughingoutloud4lyfe**

**By the way, those of you reading my other fic What's Right In Front Of You – don't worry, I'm still working on it. It's just harder for me to find time to write lately. The next chapter shouldn't be too long from now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Disney's Hannah Montana characters.**

* * *

1. Beautiful Day – U2

Oliver was restless. It was a beautiful day outside, so he had forced himself out of bed to go enjoy the warm California sunshine, but he had no idea what to do or where to go. There was only one thought, or rather person, on his mind.

Miley.

He didn't have any particular destination, so he found himself wandering down the streets of Malibu. He wasn't surprised when he found himself in front of the Stewart's house. Staring up at the huge beach-front mansion that Miley called home, he was tempted to go up and knock on the front door. What was she doing? Was she thinking about him too? This girl was driving him insane.

As he stood there staring, the door suddenly opened revealing a beautiful Miley dressed in a short skirt and tank top. She abruptly stopped once she noticed him standing in the driveway. Oliver's eyes wandered over her body appreciatively as she stood there gazing back at him. She didn't move, only stared back at Oliver in what appeared to him to be a lustful gaze. When his eyes finally made their way back up her body and met hers, he felt electricity flow between them. God, she was perfect. He longed to touch her, run his hands along her body and through her hair, taking the two of them away from this world for a while.

His feet unconsciously and slowly started to make his way towards her. She was like a siren, luring him in, and he couldn't help himself. When he was only a few feet away, he stopped again. Neither of them had said anything yet. He noticed her breathing was a little quick, her face flushed. He wondered if he matched her appearance at the moment. His face was definitely burning up, his body tingling as his heart began beating faster.

"Oliver..." Her breath was raspy, hitched.

He didn't wait for her to finish the sentence. His lips crashed onto hers and the world stopped as he felt her soft lips kiss him back.

2. Gin and Juice – Snoop Dogg

Miley sat in the corner of the couch, her eyes drooped slightly closed as she watched the party around her. Lilly had dragged her to the house party, claiming they needed to do something different for once. They were in college after all, and wasn't college all about experimenting and finding your-self?

After a few drinks and a game of beer pong, Miley was feeling pretty good and pretty damn drunk. A joint began circling around the group, and at the time she thought it seemed like a good idea to try it. She was a little tired of being stuck with her own thoughts, particularly about one boy whom she would never be able to have as her own, and drunkenly thought that taking a hit off the joint might help her escape for a little while.

A few people came in the front door, and as she slowly glanced over to see who they were, she saw him. Uh oh. This was not good. This is not how she wanted him, the boy she was secretly in love with, to see her. He scanned the room, and his eyes finally came across hers. He stood for a few moments looking her over and a look of understanding came across his face. He grinned as he came over to her.

"Hey Miles, you feeling pretty good right about now?" She could tell he was slightly drunk. It was two in the morning after all. He was probably making his way through all the parties of the night.

"Oliver...don't tell anyone...but I might've smoked a little," her words slurred together, despite the fact that she focused all her energy on making herself sound normal.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I can tell. But I do have a question for ya. Why would you, Miley Stewart, the most beautiful and perfect girl at this college, feel the need to smoke some Mary Jane? I mean, you're pretty much perfect." He patted her cheek as he leaned into her, hiccupping on his last word.

Miley leaned into his touch and sighed. She was too dazed to realize what he had just said to her. She felt warm and fuzzy and a little sleepy, partly from the alcohol and marijuana, and partly from the closeness of Oliver. The heat from his body was radiating onto hers, making her heart speed up at the feeling of his body pressed so closely. "Mmm... Oliver..." She sighed. "'Cause I don't have you."

Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see his reaction. But a few moments later she could feel it as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her mind cleared as she began to kiss him back, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him fully against her body as his hands grabbed her hips. Maybe tonight had been a good idea after all.

3. Hot Blooded – Foreigner

The beat of the music playing from the bars old jukebox flowed over him. He had a drink in his hand, completely forgotten about as he stared out across the bar.

There she was, the girl he had been in love with since his junior high school days. Her eyes would light up as she smiled and laughed at something one of those other men were saying to her, and Oliver felt his body heat rise as jealousy over took him. They had remained friends throughout the years, and now time found the two of them out of college and strangely enough still in the same city. A group of their mutual friends from college had decided to go to the local dive bar in the neighborhood, and both of them had tagged along. Well, Oliver only came because Miley had agreed to go.

He had spent the evening watching her flirt with other guys at the bar, and in that time had managed to get himself sufficiently drunk. Drunk enough to get the nerve to go up to her and ask her to dance.

"Miles, dance with me?"

She looked up at him from the guy she had been talking to, a bright smile on her face. Her eyes shining just for him now. "Sure!"

Oliver dragged her out onto the floor in the middle of the other couples. An old eighties rock song was playing and Miley began dancing to the beat, brushing up against him.

_Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see_

_I got a fever of a hundred and three_

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

_I'm hot blooded, hot blooded._

Somehow in his drunken state he managed to dance along as well, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him. Miley grinned back rather seductively and ran her hands up his chest until they were around his neck, pulling herself even closer until their faces were only inches apart. Her hips moved against him and he could feel her breath hit his face. Oliver gulped. Oh God, he could feel his body react to her and their position at the moment only meant she could tell exactly how she was affecting him.

The song came to an end and Miley grabbed Oliver's hand, dragging him off the dance floor and out the door of the bar.

4. California – Phantom Planet

The wind rushed through her hair as they drove along highway 101, the sun warming her face and his hand warming her own as she reached across the center console to his lap. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. The moment was beautiful and perfect, and she wished it could last forever.

The radio was turned down low, playing the music of the band they were on their way to see. Oliver liked going to shows, and for his birthday present she was taking him to see one.

They had decided to take her car, because let's face it, it was much nicer. It had been her sixteenth birthday present from her dad, a Porsche convertible. They sped around the curves of the highway, the setting sun and ocean below them creating a spectacular view. God, she loved California. Almost as much as she loved the boy sitting next to her. She couldn't imagine how she had been so lucky for him to actually love her in return.

5. Digital Love – Daft Punk

Oliver awoke from a dream, an ache in his heart and a hollow feeling throughout his body. His heart was beating quickly and it was obvious his body had been turned on by his unconscious imaginings.

She had been in the dream. Again.

They were at a party at some house. Everyone was there. Lilly, Jackson, Amber and Ashley, Sarah, Becca, and pretty much the rest of the school. And of course, Miley was there. Everyone had been having fun, laughing and dancing along to the music. Someone had hired an amazing DJ, Oliver thought. At first he was dancing next to her just as friends, joking around and pretty much making a fool out of himself. But as the night progressed she slowly came closer to him. The rhythm of the music became stronger and her body came against his as they danced. All night long. He put his arms around her as she wrapped her own around him. It felt right. It was amazing.

But, unfortunately, the bright sun shining through his window had awoken him and he found himself all alone. Again.

God, what was he going to do? Every night he seemed to be dreaming about her. He just wished that one day they would come true. She was amazing, and it was becoming harder for him to hide his feelings for her.

Lying in his bed, he sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, replaying the dream in his mind. He really didn't know what to do. This particular dream had become a recurring one and he had almost memorized every movement Miley had made, every touch of her body against his, even the look in her eyes...and there goes his own body reacting to his thoughts. He groaned. That's it – next time the two of them had the chance to dance, he was going to try and make this dream come true.

6. Don't Worry, Be Happy – Bob Marley

Miley stared out at the ocean from the back patio of her father's house. She had just found out that one of the guys she had briefly dated back in her sophomore year of college had died in a car accident. They hadn't been in love or anything. In fact the relationship had hardly meant anything to her at all. But for some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he was dead. Gone.

A cough interrupted her thoughts and she glanced behind her to see Oliver standing in the doorway. "Hey Miles. I came by to see if you'd like to go to the beach with me?"

She grinned. This is exactly what she needed. How did Oliver always seem to appear at the right moments and always say the right things? "I'd like that!"

They made their way down to Rico's, their old high school hangout. Oliver got them two smoothies and they found a quiet place to sit on the beach. The warm breeze was blowing through her hair, carrying with it the smell of the ocean. The sun was shining in the bright blue sky and she could hear the laughter of children down by the water. She smiled. Somehow her mood had immediately changed from depressed to excitedly happy.

"Don't worry about it Miles. Be happy. For me?" She guessed her father had told him the news.

Miley turned to look at him and smiled. "For you, Oliver, I'd do anything."

He smiled back at her.

7. Sexual Healing – Marvin Gaye

_And when I get that feeling_

_I want sexual healing_

_Sexual healing, oh baby_

_Makes me feel so fine_

_Helps to relieve my mind_

_Sexual healing baby is good for me_

_Sexual healing is something that's good for me_

Oliver watched as his wife of almost one year danced around the kitchen in only a sports bra and some _very_ short running shorts. She had her iPod on as she did some cleaning around the house, singing along to the music. He had to admit, she was _definitely_ turning him on right now.

He stood up from his spot on the couch where he had previously been watching a game of football, which had long ago been forgotten about as soon as she waltzed into the kitchen shaking her hips and singing that song. His feelings certainly were, as the song suggested, getting stronger and stronger.

She was unaware of his presence as she continued to scrub the kitchen counter, the effort of her cleaning creating a light sheen of sweat covering her entirety. His eyes roamed her body and he couldn't contain himself as his hands reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her back flush against his body. She gasped slightly but soon relaxed against him as his lips found her neck.

"Mmm...Oliver. I need to finish cleaning. Your parents are...oh God..." She lost her train of thought as he continued his ministrations on her neck, his hands running across her stomach and coming awfully close to the sports bra she was wearing.

"They won't...be here...'til tomorrow," he mumbled against her neck in between kisses.

Miley turned around in his arms, pushing him back against the fridge as she crashed her lips against his. She immediately ripped his shirt off as her own hands began roaming his sculpted body causing Oliver to moan against her mouth in the process, pulling her hips flush against his own so she could feel his reaction. She smiled against his lips. Well, they might as well christen the kitchen right now. After all, the floors were clean.

8. Bleeding Love – Leona Lewis

Miley was stuck in traffic. Again. God, sometimes she hated LA. It made her want to ram her car into the person in front of her. He was waiting for her at home, and all she wanted was to be there as quickly as possible and feel his arms around her. The radio was on and she sighed in frustration as the DJs talked about some random celebrity seen with a new guy the past weekend. When would they realize that the last thing she felt like listening to was someone else's completely idiotic ramblings about something that had no importance in the world?

Finally, a song came on and she had to smile as she realized it was one of her favorites at the moment. It made her think of him, and oh God, she was head over heels in love with the boy. She saw his face in her mind and her heart immediately started beating more quickly, her aggravation at the traffic completely gone now that her mind was on him.

Before him, she had pretty much given up on love. Being in love twice was enough for her. Love was great for a while, but always ended up in pain and she didn't think she could handle that again. But then he came along and melted her heart. And nothing felt greater than the rush of being in his arms, the loneliness in her life disappearing whenever she saw his face. Oliver had managed to open up her heart and break down the walls she had put in place to protect herself. She realized that she had found true love.

9. Night Moves – Bob Seger

It was a hot, sticky summer night and Oliver found himself out on a date with the girl of his dreams. The girl he was head over heels in love with. They had gone to the local drive-in out of boredom but after things heated up a little too quickly (and not much of the movie was actually watched), they sped off down the road and into the nearest woods to find a little privacy. As soon as the ignition had been turned off, the two of them had wasted no time in making use of the bed of Oliver's old Chevy truck.

The slight breeze blowing through the trees wasn't enough to cool off the evening, especially the two teens who were creating their own heat between the two of them. Their lips were glued together as tongues battled, teeth clashed, and lips were bitten in ecstasy. Oliver was seriously starting to warm up, and as he slipped his hand under Miley's shirt, the droplets of sweat covering her skin was evidence she felt the same way. She moaned as his hand rose further up, pushing her shirt halfway up her abdomen in the process. Her hands loosened around his neck and raised above her head, a signal to Oliver to peel her sweat soaked shirt off her body. She wasted no time in returning the favor to him and Oliver's mind went into overdrive as he felt their skin pressed against one another for the first time. After over six months of being together, they had never progressed this far in their make-out sessions, and Miley was showing no signs of stopping either.

Forty-five minutes later, Oliver was in heaven as he held the woman he loved against his chest, the woman he had just lost his innocence to. And oh God, it felt so perfect. He sighed as he felt her lips press against his chest and pulled her closer to him as thunder rumbled above them.

10. A Message – Coldplay

It was early morning and the beach was deserted except for one lone figure lying in the sand, gazing up at the fading stars. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was full of contradicting thoughts and she wasn't sure what to do anymore. On one hand, she was desperately and pathetically in love with her best friend. But on the other hand, she was scared of opening up her heart enough to actually be with someone. A sigh escaped her lips as she remembered her mother had told her not to be afraid of letting down her wall, of letting people in. Apparently she had seen into the future, because this is exactly how Miley had turned out. Maybe it was a side effect from having to hide her second identity for so long. Now she didn't know how to do anything but hide.

Last night had been both heaven and hell for her. Oliver had stood in front of her, declaring his love before giving her a kiss that left her speechless and thoughtless. That is, until Oliver realized she had no intention of giving into the feelings he knew she had, especially after the kiss they had just shared. This had only led to an argument. He yelled at her for always shutting him out and compared her heart to a cold lifeless stone; she cried and screamed at him that he didn't know what he was talking about. And then he just left her standing on her porch all alone, shivering from the coldness of the night.

Suddenly she could her footsteps in the sand, coming closer to the spot she was occupying on the beach.

"I'm not gonna say I didn't mean what I said, Miles."

She slowly stood up to face him, arms crossed in front of her chest and her gaze fastened to the sand at her feet, refusing to meet Oliver's eyes. When it became apparent she wasn't going to say anything, Oliver continued.

"I'm not gonna wait for you to figure it out only for it to end up being too late. You don't have to be alone. I'll just keep telling you that until you finally get the message. I love you. I'm nothing without you. Please." He took a few steps toward her, reaching out to grab one of her hands. She moved her gaze to their joined hands but still said nothing. "Please, Miles, love me? It's nothing to be scared of. I'm not going to leave you. I love you too damn much," he chuckled slightly, hoping to get a reaction out of her. Which he did – she finally raised her gaze to meet his, blue piercing brown, and he could see the love in her eyes.

"I do love you, Oliver," she sighed, uncrossing her arms and moving closer to him. Her breath hitched in her throat as his free hand came to rest against her cheek, slowly bringing her lips closer to his. And when they finally touched she knew she had made the right decision. She had finally found home.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! Please?? I was thinking about trying my hand out at a songfic oneshot, so if I'm horrible, let me know and I won't. But if you enjoyed these little drabbles, let me know and maybe I'll get to work writing! :)**


End file.
